walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Justin (Video Game)
Justin is an original character who first appeared in Vince's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Before the outbreak, Justin was a pyramid scheme entrepreneur who made millions before being caught and arrested. When he was put on trial, he "cried his eyes out," and lied that he didn't know what he was doing. However, he was found guilty, and as the outbreak began he was being transported to an unknown location with other prisoners. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" Around when the outbreak began, Vince, Justin, and Danny were being transported to prison on a prison bus. At some point they got stuck in traffic, so the three started to talk about their crimes. Shortly after, Marcus Crabtree started choking Jerry with his handcuffs due to the pair having an argument that turned sour. Justin wanted Clyde, the guard in the bus, to handle it, while Danny wanted to help him himself. Since they were chained and couldn't do anything, Danny shouted at the guard and told him to stop them. The guard told them to stop several times, but Crabtree wouldn't stop. The guard didn't intervene fast enough, so Jerry was choked to death. Finally, the guard shot Crabtree in the head, killing him. The driver didn't call an ambulance to help the prisoner, so Clyde, the guard on the prisoner's side of the gate, gets into a heated argument with Justin, Vince, and Danny about what he should do. Jerry reanimates and bites Clyde in the neck. The prison bus driver suddenly flees the bus, leaving the three remaining prisoners for dead. The zombified prisoner is not able to get to the trio because of the the restraint chaining his foot to the floor. The dead guard had a shotgun under his body, so Justin, Vince and Danny work together to flip his body over, with Vince being the one to take the weapon. Vince then shoots the reanimated prisoner in the head. After killing the reanimated Jerry, the trio tires to find a way off the bus, with no luck, when a walker enters the bus. Danny mistakes it for a human, therefore shouting at it. Walkers soon board the bus but are stopped by the gate, which they attempt to force their way through. Justin and Danny demand Vince shoot them, to which Vince obliges, striking one of the walkers in the stomach. To the trio's shock the shot has little to no effect on the walker. The three then continue to try to find a way out of the bus. Danny suggests shooting one of them in the ankle because then the chain could slip out and they'll all be free. Justin disagrees, but, coming up with no better ideas, Vince decides it's the best thing to do. Vince can then choose to shoot Justin or Danny to get free. "Russell's Story" If you shot off Justin's foot in Vince's Story, and played that story before Russell's and decided to not go with Nate in his truck in Russell's Story, Justin will appear as a walker, crawling from the woods. In-Game Decision Left Behind (Undead) If Vince shoots off Justin's foot, he will get left behind and be eaten by walkers. In Russell's Story, depending on what dialogue is chosen in-game while speaking to Nate, walkers manifest from the forest and a zombified Justin can be seen crawling towards the truck. Saved (Unknown) In a determinant epilogue dialogue that occurs if Vince shot off Danny's foot on his story, Vince will mention Justin ditched him to look for a safe haven similar to Tavia's settlement on his own. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Bennett (Indirectly Caused) *Vince (Caused) After Bennett runs away from the prison bus with the handcuff keys, Vince decides to shoot Justin's leg so he and Danny can run free. *Zombies After desperately trying to escape the prison bus, Justin is devoured by walkers and reanimates. If the player decides not to get into Nate's truck in Russell's Story, Justin appears as one of the walkers crawling towards Russell. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Justin has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Danny Danny is on good terms with Justin, though they tend to argue and squabble. Vince usually acts the part of the voice of reason to get the two of them to stop fighting. On the ride to prison, Danny deliberately pulls their connected foot chains to annoy Justin, who does the same back. They get to talking about the crime Danny was convicted of, to which Justin takes a jab at him for. Haughtily, Justin tells them about the scheme he ran to steal money from people. This prompts Danny to suggest the three of them should open up a business together one day with the money Justin has. While Danny is more morally driven, Justin would rather only look out for himself; judging from Danny's reaction to wanting to jump in and help break up the altercation between the two prisoners on the bus while Justin chides him to not get involved in that mess. Vince Vince is on friendly terms with Justin. On the bus ride to the prison, it is Justin's piqued interest in Vince's unknown crime that leads to discussion about what he was convicted of. If Danny's foot is shot off, Vince and Justin will leave the bus together. Based on this choice, a determinant epilogue dialogue has Vince talking about how Justin abandoned him during their travels to seek out a similar survivor's group like the one Tavia proposes. From this experience, Vince is more open-minded to the possibility of going with Tavia which implies that he might have forgiven Justin for this act. Bennett It is unknown whether the two knew or had any interaction with each other. On the prison bus, it was shown that Justin disliked Bennett for not helping Clyde to save Jerry. When Clyde was killed by an undead Jerry, Bennett ran away and left them for dead, showing that he cared little for them, though it is more likely that Bennett was panicking and didn't know what to do. Justin was angry at him for leaving them to die. Clyde Justin did not think highly of Clyde. When Marcus began choking Jerry, Danny yelled at Clyde to break the two up, although Justin refused to be part of that. After Marcus was killed, Justin quickly became angry at Clyde's incompetence and cowardice, continuing to yell at him to call someone about the two deaths. This caused Clyde to become angry and threaten the remaining prisoners in an attempt to regain his position of authority, Justin attempts to calm him down with little success. The two continued to argue until Clyde was suddenly killed by a reanimated Jerry, which elicited nothing beyond shock from Justin or any of the other prisoners. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Justin is one of two characters Trevor Hoffmann has voiced, the other being Ben Paul. *Justin and Danny were the second pair of survivors in the video game that force the player into a decision of who to be kept alive. **In this scenario, one must be sacrificed so the others can live. **Justin is the first person that does not have a confirmed death after being saved. (Determinant) *If Vince keeps switching who he points the shotgun at then Justin will eventually claim that he has a brother, it's not clear whether this is true or whether he was just saying that so that Vince wouldn't shoot him. **When Vince is about to shoot Justin's foot, he will say that he has a family. Category:Criminals Category:Amputated Victims Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Determinant Category:Prison Bus Category:NPC Category:400 Days Characters